


Second Act

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: Assassin AU [4]
Category: Transformers - Aligned Continuity Family, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Dating, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Theatre, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Prowl takes Jazz out on a second date, ending in their first time together.~or~Happy holidays, have some shameless porn.





	Second Act

Prowl brought Jazz to the theatre for their second official date as well, this time a play about two noble _conjunx endurae_ who murdered their ruling lord to take his place and went insane because of their guilt over their actions. Jazz had no idea if Prowl took him to plays filled with murders on purpose or if classic theatre was just this full of death and insanity and he’d never noticed.

Good thing Jazz had seen it before, too, because they wound up making out in their private box, high above the rest of the audience, during the fourth and fifth acts and he missed almost all of them. When the play ended, and the theatre had emptied, Prowl led him out to the alley they’d used to sneak in, using a back stairway this time, maybe out of consideration for Jazz’s shaky knees.

Jazz liked to flatter himself that Prowl might be a bit unsteady in the legs too.

Once they reached street level, Prowl pulled Jazz close and kissed him again, like he couldn’t get enough. No one had ever kissed Jazz the way Prowl did: hot, demanding, and possessive. Jazz would’ve been perfectly happy to start a new make-out session right there in the alley – and when had he started thinking like _that_? – but Prowl broke off to nuzzle him just as he tried.

“So, what do you want for the rest of the night?” Prowl asked, teeth grazing over Jazz’s throat. “Hm? What is it you think should happen now?”

“I-I think this should be the part,” Jazz managed, focus fast becoming a thing of the past, “where you take me home with you and do unspeakable things to me.”

Prowl chuckled. “Oh, no, no, my dear Jazz. Not unspeakable things.” He put his mouth next to Jazz’s audial and whispered, “I can pronounce every one of them.”

“Oh, Primus…” Jazz wasn’t going to be able to stand by the end of the night, he just knew it. He was looking forward to it. A _lot_. “Prowl, yes!”

“Come along, lover,” Prowl coaxed, taking Jazz by the hand and leading him out to the street.

Jazz followed Prowl through the streets to – surprise! – an upscale apartment complex. Prowl did enjoy the more exceptional things in life, after all, even when he wasn’t trying to indulge or tempt Jazz. Not that Jazz needed a lot of tempting, and what that said about him he didn’t know. He’d been fascinated by Prowl since their first meeting, even if Prowl _had_ scared the hell out of him by casually sauntering in from his twenty-sixth-floor balcony. Intellectually, Jazz knew he should have told the assassin to stay away, but Prowl had a magnetic charm he couldn’t resist.

Not that he’d tried very hard. Oh, sure, Jazz had wanted to talk himself into breaking things off, using rational arguments like ‘he _kills people_ for a living.’ Every time he did, a more primitive part of his mind helpfully supplied the mental image of Prowl smiling, dangerous and sexy, and holding out a hand. The more primitive part always won. The rational part got quieter with every smile, every touch, every kiss.

Jazz _wanted_.

Acid rain began to drizzle just as they made it to the building and they transformed and sprinted into the lobby. Neutralizing agent misted down around them, stopping the acid before it could eat through their protective layers of polish and begin to damage armour and protoform. Usually, Jazz hated the way the neutralizer made him itch, but this variant wasn’t so bad. Unlike the one at his building, it was effective without being harsh. Even so, he wanted to rinse off as soon as possible. Fortunately, it was common courtesy to let a guest rinse off if they’d gotten caught in acid rain. Prowl wouldn't have a problem giving him use of a shower, if not outright suggesting they shower together anyway. Jazz was very, very okay with that idea.

“This way,” Prowl said, heading over to a bank of elevators across from the entry. The interior of the elevator was panelled in mirrors, meaning Jazz could see almost every angle of Prowl without having to move.

“Not a bad view,” Jazz teased.

Prowl glanced over at him, a smile playing around the corners of the assassin’s mouth. “No, it isn’t. Very – inspiring.” He trailed a hand up Jazz’s back, teasing and promising; Jazz shivered under his touch.

Prowl didn’t have the penthouse, but it was big enough. The bedroom was on the second floor of the apartment, connected to the first by a flight of stairs. Not a ramp, as a less pricey building would probably have, to accommodate the different sizes of potential residents. This had to have been customized for a mech Prowl’s size if not Prowl himself.

“Well, this may be rushing things,” Prowl observed, glancing down at the thin film lingering on his armour, “but let’s go upstairs to my en-suite. We can rinse the neutralizer off.”

They’d been all over each other for half the night, had undoubtedly come here to frag, and now Prowl was worried about rushing things? Jazz was never going to get used to the way the mech’s mind worked. Not that Jazz was going to complain about the speed of things either…

“Rinse it off – together?” Jazz offered.

Prowl smirked and took him by the hand, drawing him up the stairs. “Just so, lover.”

Prowl’s shower was easily big enough for two, cleanser pattering down from double rain-style showerheads, rinsing away the neutralizer and slowly stripping the night’s chill from them. The cleanser made their armour slick, made it reflect the light. Jazz couldn’t help himself: he put a hand on Prowl’s chest, just to feel that sleek armour, wet with cleanser and warm under his touch.

Prowl met his gaze evenly as Jazz laid a hand on him. The assassin put a hand on Jazz’s face, and they spent a long moment looking at each other. Prowl drew him in and kissed him, very gently, very carefully, tasting of expensive energon and pure, sweet, lead.

Jazz ran a hand up his arm, feeling a tiny tremor of reaction, the smallest loosening of Prowl’s iron self-control. “Prowl…”

“Jazz,” Prowl purred, beginning to touch him, just lightly exploring. “Such a lovely mech you are. Do you want me, here?”

“Yes,” Jazz said urgently, his own hands growing bolder. “ _Yes_.”

“Ah…” Prowl hummed into his mouth, pulling Jazz close against him. “Sweet Jazz. I’ve wanted this.”

Prowl seemed to have every intention of going slowly, carefully. Jazz didn’t _want_ slow and careful, so he kissed Prowl as passionately as he knew how, ran his hands over the assassin greedily. That seemed to really kickstart Prowl’s engine because he pushed Jazz up against the wall, leaning into him, leg slotting between his, skilled, clever hands just _everywhere_ on Jazz’s body.

“Yes!” Jazz repeated, thrilled. This was _exactly_ what he wanted. “Yes! Prowl!”

Prowl pulled Jazz’s head back to expose his throat, sharp teeth on it once again with just a touch more force this time, though not yet enough to mark. Deadly long-fingered hands found sensitive spot after sensitive spot, now dragging lightly across them, now pressing in to make Jazz cry out sharply. He tried, he really did, to keep up and touch and rouse Prowl as Prowl roused and touched him, but the pleasure was still so new and so overwhelming it was difficult. It was much easier to cling to and moan and gasp for Prowl, to buck his hips and ride the other mech’s thigh.

“Please, Prowl, please,” Jazz moaned, shaking hands stroking and rubbing Prowl’s door hinges.

Prowl slid his thumbs over the seam of Jazz’s hips, down the crease of his thigh. “Soon, lover. Spike or valve?”

“Wha - ?”

“I don’t have a preference.” Prowl licked under the edge of Jazz’s helm, which Jazz hadn’t thought would be an erogenous zone but had been _very_ wrong about. “So. Don’t worry about whether it’s what I’d like. Your choice: shall I pleasure you by spike or valve this time?”

 _This time_. Oh, Primus. This wasn’t a question Jazz had had to answer before, having been the one to spike all his previous lovers. Right now, it was very, very hard to think of an answer with Prowl pressed against him, touching, kissing, and licking him. Jazz bucked his hips and pushed his panel against Prowl’s leg, whimpering at the pressure. Prowl was against him, around him…

“Valve,” Jazz groaned, wanting Prowl inside him tonight, Prowl overwhelming him in every way. “Want you in me.”

Prowl shivered against him, despite the heat of the solvent still pouring down on them. Jazz opened for him, and the assassin dipped a hand between his thighs and tenderly stroked.

“Oh,” Jazz spoke in a low voice, gripping Prowl’s shoulders, absolutely, completely certain of what he wanted. “Oh yes. More!”

Prowl kissed him again, hungrily, with plenty of tongue, and gave him what he asked for. Prowl cupped Jazz’s valve in his hand, teasing him open with strokes of his fingers and the rolling press of the heel of his hand against Jazz’s anterior node. Protective folds had relaxed and opened with arousal, letting Prowl stroke in between them and dip two fingers shallowly inside Jazz’s valve.

“Please more!” Jazz gasped. That wasn’t _enough_. “Prowl!”

“Shh, lover,” Prowl murmured, bestowing a small nip on his throat. “No need to beg me, unless that’s what gets you off. I want this just as much as you do.” Prowl’s fingers entered him fully.

“Ohh…oh _yes_ …” Jazz clutched at him, rocked his hips for more.

“You’re very snug,” Prowl breathed, bending his head to kiss and lick and nip Jazz’s chest, slowly working his fingers deeper. Jazz _was_ , but he was also wet, aroused, and eager, had been since before they left the theatre.

“I – “

“Shh, I won’t take you before you’re ready. Even this time isn’t supposed to hurt.” Prowl drew his fingers out; Jazz whimpered at the loss. “Turn ‘round, lover. It’s easier for me to get both hands on your pretty, wet, cunt that way.”

Jazz shuddered and obeyed on shaking legs. Prowl helped him, guiding him to lean against the wall and spread himself open for his lover. The assassin leaned against his back, warm and wanting.

“Beautiful,” Prowl whispered. “Beautiful.” A steady hand slid over Jazz’s waist and down his abdomen. Two fingers parted folds and a third pressed against his node, circling. The other hand slipped between his legs from behind, fingers moving smoothly back inside.

Jazz practically sobbed, valve clenching around Prowl’s fingers. “Yes…yes…Prowl!”

“Soon lover, soon,” Prowl promised, nibbling at his neck. “I’ll be inside you. I’ll take you, you’re going to shout for me, while I feel you coming around me.”

Jazz moaned and pressed his face to the cool shower tiles. “Prowl! Now!”

“As you wish,” Prowl murmured. There was the sound of armour retracting, a soft sound that could only be Prowl’s spike pressurizing. The fingers on Jazz’s node dipped down, were coated in his slick, and moved back up to bestow gentle caresses, rolling.

Jazz made a noise he’d never made when pleasuring himself or with any other partner. Prowl’s spike, hard and hot and ever so slightly ribbed, slid along the length of Jazz’s valve.

“Ahh-hh!” Prowl rubbed against him, getting wet, getting ready for – for – _him_. “Please…”

The head of Prowl’s cock nudged just inside his valve, held. Jazz shifted, trying to get _more, deeper_.

“Prowl, come _on_!”

The assassin’s chuckle sounded just a little strained. “Shh, lover, I have you. But of course I have you.”

The finger on Jazz’s node never stopped its light circles as Prowl pushed inside with a slow and even stroke.

“ _Oh_.” Jazz went limp with pleasure, held up by the shower wall and Prowl’s supporting arm. Every drop falling on his armour was its own individual sensation, each subtle ridge rubbing inside him a separate jolt. “ _Oh, **Prowl**!_” His valve fluttered eagerly, greedily trying to draw Prowl further in even though the assassin stubbornly, considerately, kept up his steady pace until he was hilted.

Prowl’s head dropped down onto Jazz’s shoulder; he was panting. “Jazz. So tight. So hot. H-how do you feel?”

“Don’t – don’t stop! Don’t stop, Prowl.” Jazz tried to buck; Prowl’s weight kept him pinned and it was _hot_. “Move, I need more. Move!”

“So demanding. I like it.” But Prowl stopped teasing and obeyed, moving slow and shallow within Jazz. Jazz reached back and grabbed Prowl’s free hand, clutching it tightly, needing something to ground him. Prowl pressed their clasped hands to the wall, next to Jazz’s head, breathing praise into his audial.

Jazz drowned eagerly in sensation. Everything that had been so separate and distinct before Prowl joined with him now melded into a glory of sound and touch and movement and _pleasure_. Prowl took him slowly over the edge and Jazz fell gladly, crying out against the tiles.

He was still panting and dazed when Prowl withdrew – Jazz made an incoherent noise of protest – and turned him around. Prowl kissed him, lifted his thigh over one of the assassin’s hips, and plunged back inside.

Jazz clawed at his lover’s back with blunt fingertips, trying to drag him closer. “ _Primus_ , Prowl!”

“Jazz,” Prowl groaned, hand tight on his thigh. “ _Fuck_ …so perfect…”

Jazz shuddered and buried his face in Prowl’s neck, gripping his lover’s arse. “Don’t stop. Prowl,” he demanded pleadingly, “Prowl, don’t stop!”

Prowl laughed breathlessly, hiking Jazz’s leg higher and moving faster, going deeper. “Oh, lover, lover, you’re too good.”

“More, just – more, more, please…” Jazz gripped him tighter, rocking into each thrust, wanting to feel Prowl finish inside him, not wanting to stop.

“I want to see you overload again, Jazz,” Prowl murmured huskily. “One more from you at least, my sweet.”

“Prowl, Prowl…” Jazz shuddered and clung, gasping as his climax began to build again, trying to hold Prowl impossibly closer, moving, _needing._ “Faster. Harder!”

Prowl laughed again and complied, driving Jazz toward another overload, controlled and in charge even as he began to shake slightly with the effort of holding back. He cupped the back of Jazz’s head, holding the other in a deep kiss while Jazz moaned into his mouth. Jazz lost track of time, chronometer useless as his HUD filled with more and more static the closer he got to coming.

“Prowl,” he moaned, head falling back after who knew how long, hovering right on the edge.

Prowl kissed Jazz’s throat, licking over the primary energon lines there. “There. There, now,” he soothed. “Over you go, sweet thing.”

Prowl had timed his words perfectly, speaking just a nano-klik before Jazz hit his peak with a shout. Prowl worked him through it, caressing him and softly speaking reassurances until he began to come down. If Jazz hadn’t been pinned between Prowl and the wall he’d have slumped to the floor as the overload receded, leaving him spacey, floating, and content.

Prowl was muttering breathlessly now, chasing his own overload and now it was Jazz’s turn to hold his lover and murmur encouragement. Prowl was more unguarded now than Jazz had ever seen him, vulnerable even, and it was beautiful. Jazz had to kiss him, and this time it was Prowl’s turn to melt into it.

“That’s it, sweetspark, that’s it, come on,” Jazz managed, still a little fuzzy. “For me, Prowler.”

“Ah!” Prowl gasped out, the steady stroke and plunge of his cock inside Jazz’s valve becoming erratic. “Ah, Jazz! I - !”

Prowl came undone, surprisingly quiet, with a soft shuddering moan against Jazz’s throat. Jazz held him through it, gasping in surprise at the feel of his lover spending inside him. Prowl slumped against him, quivering. Jazz, whose charge had begun to rise again before Prowl had finished, nuzzled and petted him through the kliks until the assassin straightened up enough to kiss him, still leaning into him.

“Amazing,” Prowl murmured. “Yes?” He continued before Jazz could say anything. “You’re still charged, though. Let’s take care of that for you.”

Before Jazz could say anything, Prowl knelt and placed his hands upon Jazz’s thighs, holding them open and efficiently immobilizing the other mech. That was fine because Jazz was not sure he could stand on his own just yet. Prowl leaned forward, flicked his tongue over Jazz’s still-swollen node. Jazz made a noise of surprise.

“But – you just – “

Prowl answered by comms, seeing as his mouth was busy bringing Jazz to his third overload of the night. ‘ _I know. I was there. It’s nothing to object to, lover._ _Now then, one last overload for you. Yes?_ ’

“Oh, frag, yes,” Jazz whispered, staring down in awe while his lover, considerate of his sensitivity, very gently ate him out. “Oh, frag, oh, frag, frag, frag…Prowl! Are – are you…?”

‘ _I am,_ ’ Prowl purred. ‘ _Your taste is exquisite. I think I’ll have to do this with you rather often. That’s a pretty thought, isn’t it?’_

“Yeah, yeah, it’s – oh, _fuck_ , do that again!”

‘ _This?_ ’ Prowl indulged him, licking and sucking delicately at the sensitive cluster until Jazz groaned loudly, clutching at Prowl and riding the overload out against his mouth. Prowl only stopped when Jazz, too sensitive, pushed him away. He sat back and loosened his grip on Jazz, even though Jazz’s legs were still shaking.

“Ohh, Primus,” Jazz moaned, coming down from his climax. His knees finally gave out, and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He sort of vaguely remembered predicting that happening earlier but thinking – not so much a thing he could do right then.

“All right, lover?” Prowl asked, taking Jazz’s hands between his own.

“Mmm. Oh yeah. Wow. Just – w _ow_.” Jazz shut his optics off and let his head fall back against the tile, panting. “How d’you pronounce that one?”

Prowl laughed and kissed him.


End file.
